Letters Between Padfoot and Moony, Special Chapters
by padfootsandmoonys1902
Summary: companion oneshots to go along with Letters between padfoot and moony.


**Moony's P.O.V**

"MOOOOOOONYYYYYYY!" someone screamed in my ear waking me from my lovely slumbers.

"Get off of me you giant git before I punch you or cast something on you," I said feebly pushing away whoever as on me, I had a pretty good idea of who it was though.

"C'mon Moony, its Halloween for Merlins sake!" Sirius shouted pulling the warm covers from me.

Just then the door banged open to reveal the most horrendous sight, scaring me completely out of my wits; James Potter carrying fireworks.

"Great you're awake then, Wormtail is just coming now with some more firewhiskey and beer for tonight," he grinned, gently putting down some shady looking bottles, presumably containing some sort of alcohol and the fireworks.

"Oh god Prongs it's six in the morning! It's too early for this crap," I groaned putting the pillow over my head.

"CRAP!?" James and Sirius exclaimed in horror simultaneously.

"Oh my dear Moony, how wrong you are," Sirius tutted, getting up from the bed.

"This is far from crap. It's so much more than that, it's a form of art…" James said, arm movements and everything.

"A form of expression," Sirius added.

"A way of life!" they cried in unison.

"Oh kill me now…" I muttered, getting up with reluctance and began getting dressed.

**Padfoot's P.O.V.**

By the time Moony was dressed and ready to face a crazy day with Prongs and I, we were done hiding the fireworks and alcohol and were ready to go. We left the dorm at half six, before anyone else was up and went down into the kitchen, play fighting the whole way down.

Moony and I sat beside each other in the kitchen and held hands under the table while the house elves ran around us serving breakfast.

"Oi, Padfoot, how we gonna get the fireworks out onto the grounds later without McGonagall noticing?"

"Magic of course," I said waving my hands around, "Hell Prongs I thought you were smart, we have the cloak your dad gave you, and Moony here," I gestured towards Remus, "Can get us out of any sticky situation. He's the master of hiding." James laughed and went

"Right Pads, I forgot about that. What are we up to today?"

"I'm stealing him for the day, we're going to the library so he can help me with my potions," I pretended to pull a horrified face when I was quite pleased to get some alone with him, while Remus continued to talk.

"You know how horrific I am at potions!" We all laughed at this and agreed, Remus was terrible at the subject.

After breakfast we headed out of the kitchen, Remus and I going in one direction and James and Peter headed in the other.

**Moony's P.O.V**

"Hmmm… Now where is 'Potions for the Hopeless'," Remus muttered quietly, searching for a book among the dusty shelve of the old library. Sirius looked horrified as he witnessed his boyfriend searching for _an actual book._

"Wait what? What are you doing?" he asked in horror as he continued searching, unaware of Sirius' obvious discomfort.

"Or maybe I should just reread 'Potion for Beginn…" Remus never got to finish his sentence due to a pair of lips locking with his.

"You're such a twat you know," Sirius gasped, grinning from ear to ear.

"I guess that's why you love me," Remus smirked.

**10 minutes later.**

"And that is why you should always crush the bean before adding it to the cauldron," Sirius babbled, hoping Madame Prince didn't notice his messy hair, upturned colour and the fact that his book was upside down and Remus was buttoning his top buttons on his shirt.

"Oh I see now!" Remus nodded enthusiastically, his face beetroot red. Madam Prince stared hard at them for a good 10 seconds before shaking her head and telling them to quiet down and walked away.

"Pad. Pad. Padfoot!" Sirius looked around in confusion as to who was calling him.

"It's Prongs you git, check your mirror," the voice said. Sirius reached into his pockets while Remus rolled his eyes.

"We're very busy Prongs, what is it? We were working very hard you know," Sirius frowned while Remus chuckled quietly.

"We have collected the rest of the equipment for the plan" James grinned devilishly through the mirror.

**Padfoot's P.O.V.**

The day went quickly after that, I had little time with my Moony but we got the prank all set up with Peeves. We didn't get any lunch we were so busy planning and by 3 Wormtail was quietly complaining to Remus that he was hungry

"Why don't you two go get some food from the kitchens, Sirius and I are almost finished here, meet you guys in the great hall at dinner," said James while trying to focus on placing a firework on top of a wardrobe and not fall off my back.

"Ok, we will see you guys soon then, c'mon then Remus, the house elves will have something made by now," Peter squeaked while grabbing Remus' unbuttoned cuff. They soon left and James jumped off my back landing on both feet and managing to not fall over (he was quite clumsy with his feet) and turned grinning from ear to ear.

"Padfoot my dear, how spectacular was that landing?"

"Simply brilliant, you managed to land and not fall over. Now cut the crap, what are you after now?"

"Moony and you seem to be spending an extraordinary amount of time 'studying' lately, what's been going on, every time me or Wormtail come near you guys when you writing you hide it."

"You really are nosy you great git. Can you not let this be a surprise?" Came my exasperated reply, I couldn't let Prongs find out, he would freak, hell he freaked when a Hufflepuff came out and told James he liked him.

"We're studying but were also planning something so keep your mouth shut."

He gave me a funny look and dropped the subject but I could see in his eyes that he wasn't happy with the reply that he had gotten.

**Moony's P.O.V.**

"And then Peeves and James started having this huge fight…" Peter rambled on, practically dragging me along with him.

"Yeah that's great Peter, really, eh what are we going to the kitchen for again?" I asked not really paying any attention to what Peter was saying. Peter stopped abruptly in front of me.

"Oh… Well eh… Come to think of it I can't really remember what we were going there for," Peter frowned.

"Oh for Merlin's sake…," I grumbled angrily and then proceeded to make my way to the great hall.

"Hey Remus could I ask you something?" Peter said trying desperately to catch up with me.

"What is it?" I replied not looking back at him

"Why do you keep going off by yourself to study all the time? Whenever I see you you're writing in your stupid notebook and constantly ripping out sheets. By the way you're sending a lot of letters lately and no offence but you're not that popular."

"What are you implying?"

"Well James seems to think that you've got a secret girlfriend you're not telling us about or something."

This was the moment when I decided to choke on some air.

"Remus! Remus what' wrong!?" a frantic voice came.

I turned around only to come face to face with Padfoot himself.

"You alright mate? You look like the Queen just asked you for a lap dance," he frowned.

"Yeah ,yeah absolutely fine…"

Peter gave me a confused look.

"Right well time for Prong to explain the plan to us," Padfoot said patting me on the shoulder.

**"**Ok troops gather close, gather close," Pongs beckoned.

"Part 1. Pads and I will set up the fireworks all around the school while Moony jinxes the Ravenclaw knocker to say knock knock jokes instead of puzzles."

"What about me?" Peter whined

"Oh you can eh… Set up the stink bombs outside the Slytherin Common Room."

"Fine…"

"Part 2. We all go out to the lake and dye it gold, show our Gryffindor pride."

"That sounds rather…"

"Part 3 is setting off the fireworks with brilliance."

"Sound brilliant , spectacular, wondrous! We Marauders have done it again," grinned Padfoot.

**Padfoot's pov**

I smacked James'shoulder before laughing. This Halloween was going to be fantastic especially since I was planning on nabbing Remus for some us time before things got hectic on the lead up to Christmas. Plus James was getting suspicious which was pretty shit.

"Right them Jamsie let's get set up. Meet up for tea at six?" speaking at first to James and then Remus. James nodded and we passed the other two, me slipping something into Remus' robe pocket before we ran towards the third floor corridor where we were setting up the fire work.

"You sure their isn't something you want to tell me?" James asked after we had slowed down and started setting up.

"Perfectly sure Prongsie, you would be the first to know if I did."

"We all know you would tell Moony first…"

"what gives you that idea" I said stopping what I was doing and turning to face him. He was finishing up as well and as we started to move onto the Hufflepuff common room where the second batch would be as he replied,

"you two are so close now, it rare to see one of you without the other close by"

"were all like that," I said as we started setting up again, " the whole school thinks that we are in a foursome…"

"yea because Wormtail would so be ready for that" I laughed as I replied. The thought of wormtail with anyone was ridiculous, he has shown no intrest in either guys or girls and even if one of us mentioned it he would turn slightly green. After that james dropped what ever he was trying to find out again and we finished up sooner that we thought. When the last firework was places outside near the great lake we heard every one heading towards the great hall.

We made out way in excited to start the pranks after dinner and chatted while sitting down. Remus and peter came in not much later and settled in opposite us. Me and moony hared a smile before getting them caught up in what we had set up.


End file.
